


The Maniac

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: And a prick, Bad News, Barrow Sr. is a cruel asshole, Flashback, Multi, Panic, Panic Attack, WHY!?, Why?, aaahhh!!, good news, i can't believe it, i may or may not update i just wanted to get this idea out of my head, oh my!, warnings and tags may change if i ever update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: One of the many household clocks has gone funny and needs repairing.Unfortunately for Thomas, Robert has decided on bringing none other than his father in to complete the job...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Maniac

It was 4:30 p.m. when he heard the news.

‘They’re _what_??’ Andy asked Daisy in the kitchen.

‘I don’t know exactly’, Daisy replied, ‘But it sounded as if one of the clocks upstairs is _really_ stuffed this time.’

‘So?’ Andy said, ‘Just ask Barrow to have a look at it.’

‘Oh, my goodness’, Daisy said, ‘You’ve clearly misunderstood what I just said about it; it’s going to take someone with _a bit_ more know-how to get going again…’

‘And?’ Andy asked.

‘Well,’ Daisy replied, ‘His Lordship has suggested that this repair requires…out of all people…’

‘What are you waiting for, Daisy?’ Andy said, ‘Just say who this person is.

‘Ok’, Daisy said after scanning the room to ensure that Thomas Barrow wasn’t nearby before whispering, ‘Anyway, it was said that the clock should be repaired by none other than Mr. Barrow’s father, Samson.’

Meanwhile, Thomas had overheard this from outside the door and was frozen with fear.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ Phyllis said from the other side of the table, ‘Surely there must be someone else available to do the job.’

‘What do you mean?’ Andy asked.

‘Well, let’s just say’, Phyllis replied, ‘Mr. Barrow and his father never really liked each other much; he’ll have a fit if he finds out about the plan to bring him here…’

‘And what’s all this all about, eh?’ Thomas asked upon entering the room.

‘Oh, nothing’, Andy replied, ‘It’s just that one of the clocks has gone funny again and…’

‘And what?’ Thomas asked.

‘Well’, Daisy said, ‘Here’s the thing; while I was upstairs earlier today, I overheard His Lordship suggest that someone come in to repair it.’

‘And who might this someone be?’ Thomas asked.

‘Well, you’re not going to believe this’, Daisy replied, completely unaware of the chaos that was about to unfold, ‘But I do have reason to believe that this person is none other than…your father.’

Upon hearing this, Thomas started to feel dizzy.

‘I think I need to sit down for a few minutes…’ he said before pulling a chair out and sitting.

**5:00 p.m...**

‘Why, Phyllis, just WHY?’ he asked, ‘Why did they have to bring _that_ monster over?’

‘Well’, Phyllis replied, ‘It’s a decent-sized job this time around, one which requires someone with loads of experience.’

‘ _Clearly_ there are plenty of people available for this kind of work though!’ Thomas said, ‘It’s not as if he’s the last person on Earth who has the expertise!’

‘Whoa, Thomas’, Phyllis said, ‘Calm down; I’m sure everything will be all right.’

‘And worst of all’, Thomas said while sweating profusely, ‘He’ll figure out that I work here in one way or another, and then he won’t be able to stop nagging me through letters and telephone calls, begging me to come home! I don’t think I…’

Suddenly, Thomas passed out and fell out of the chair, leaving Phyllis horrified.

‘Thomas!!’ she shrieked, ‘Oh, my goodness!!’

‘What’s going on in here?’ Andy asked before seeing what had just happened, ‘Good heavens, not again…’

‘I’m afraid so’, Phyllis said, ‘He had a panic attack and fainted. We’ll have to carry him up to the bedroom.’


End file.
